Cosmopolitan Empire
The Cosmopolitan Empire (Cospolin: Ubuk'os Kospolitas) was a galactic nation created by rebellions against the Earth Union's weakening authority over the western side of the Galaxy. Its capitals are Ikhaya (Zulu: "home"), Maravil (Spanish: "wonder"), and Aschoryo (Bengali: "astonishment"), all of which are located along the western side of the Galaxy. History The Cosmopolitan Empire was founded in 3072, when its founding colonies revolted against the Earth Union's suppression of their cultures and its exorbitant taxes. Its capital, Ikhaya, was a university world that was turned against the Earth Union's rule by a faction of revolutionaries and artists that bypassed its censorship. Although they were invaded by the Seventh Reich and the Northern Collective, they repelled the two armies and built their own empire to keep them and the Unionites off. Centuries later, their leaders became more rigid, fuelled by their victories over the Earth Union and several other competing empires. They forced their colonies to practice only the Cospolin culture as "the only proper culture that ends oppression" as they fought back against the massacres of the demon-worshipping Ninth Reich. Their policies (such as a prohibition on the use of futhark letters, which were wrongly associated with the Ninth Reich) led to the Thorn Revolt and the secession of the galactic north, where hundreds of Neo-Norse states were set up. These same states also successfully defended themselves against the depredations of the decaying Ninth Reich and the fascist Laadrian Empire. A new threat to their freedom has appeared in the form of the computerised Galaxials, the result of a hedonist colony of theirs at the galactic northwest. Government The Cospolin Empire started off as a republic whose leaders were elected by the citizens, but it placed "Empire" as a part of their country's name to stop its enemies from attacking it. It later became an oligarchy. Fascism is completely banned in the Cospolin Empire as a terrorist threat. Economy Initially, the Cospolin Empire allowed private businesses to be set up, while providing support and free public services to help the poorer people of the Empire to get out of poverty. In its later years, it developed a more socialist economy. Demographics The majority of its people belong to the Cospolin race: a group of people with African, Indian, and Latino descent. They have brown skin and curly hair. Culture Cospolin culture seems like a mingling of several cultures on Earth: American, African American, Mexican, Bengali, Nigerian, Hindustani, Zulu, Xhosa, and British (including the cultures of several immigrant communities in London). This mixture was the result of several communities on its founding planet, Ikhaya, frequently interacting and having mixed relationships to the extent that most of its people are no longer distinct from each other. Cospolin art looks like a mixture of Art Deco with Zulu and Bengali influences. Artificial hair colour genes were a popular trend during the 32nd century, resulting in communities of artists who are born with unusual hair colours (such as white, green, and pink). Some Cospolins like to keep their hair long and curled, without needing any straighteners to disrupt their appearance. Society Cospolin society is tolerant of other cultures and the existence of religion. Hair -- especially their natural curly hair -- is an important part of Cospolin culture, as it symbolises the freedom and beauty of the individual. Any insults related to one's hair are considered strongly offensive in the Cospolin language(s). Meat-related dishes (such as roast beef (not eaten by Hindus), fish, cecina and cabrito) are popular within the Cospolin realms. This contrasts against the enforced vegetarianism in many Unionite regiments. Unlike the Earth Union where people who reach a certain age must be put to sleep and cut into food, Cospolins are permitted to live as long as they can. When a Cospolin dies, their body is buried in a funeral hosted by their relatives and loved ones. While the Galaxials went as far as remove any physical trace of distinction (aside from rank), the Cospolins accepted any form of distinction -- including the transgenders, non-binaries, and the like, who enjoy more freedoms under Cospolin society than under Unionite rule.Category:Galactic factions Category:Rinnarverse Category:Empires Category:Republics